


Ruth

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: And around and around it goes, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Developing Friendships, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Kid gets to meet his baby, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of wrongful imprisonment, POV Alternating, Recovery, Trauma, Wendell lives in his own place now, in chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: She's certainly not his grandmother (but he's pretty sure he knows who she is).A series about compassion, connections, guilt, and trying to move on post the finale.One offs all set in the same universe. Scratch that we have coherent plot now.Indirect sequel to Caged Lion.





	1. Here we go again *Wendell's POV*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Time Disclaimer: Castle Rock © Hulu. All S.K. elements © Stephen King.  
> (Disclaimer from grayorca's fic; Tidbit).

His current thought was, "Well this is a mess."

The 'mess' being the dazed looking red headed, brown eyed teenager, sitting on his couch with a blanket around her shoulders.

Quiet at the moment, had been since she'd knocked on his apartment door, shivering in the cold.

_"My name's Ruth. My dad said if...this, ever happened to find Wendell Deaver, that he'll help me get home."_

May as well confirm it, they couldn't sit in silence forever.

"Where's your home?"

"Castle Rock, Maine, but not...not this Castle Rock. One time my dad told me about the woods, and about you. I thought..."

"That he was crazy," went unspoken.

_I considered that too, but that had more to do with him strangling me._

"Can you help me?" 

_Well..._

"It's-The woods, have been quiet, for a while now."

He could safely say he didn't like putting that absolutely horrified look on her face.

"But they won't stay that way, I don't think."

"What-what do I do until it's not quiet?"

He didn't sigh, he just thought about it, he already felt like he'd kicked a kitten.

"Wanna stay with me? For now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Marren WAS pregnant as Kid suspected, and with a daughter he named after his mother.  
> Her face claim is Sophia Lillis but with brown eyes and she's 16 as of this one shot (Wendell is 19).  
> This is a lot more dialogue heavy than Caged Lion, I think it shows that this is not my preferred style, but I'm trying! This isn't a chaptered story, more some one shots (depending on how my inspiration works) the focus is gonna be on these two, but maybe a Kid cameo will sneak in.  
> Exact explanations about Ruth ending up here will probably be addressed later, or I may leave it up to imagination! But just in case one line implied Kid is Matthew 2.0, he's not, he will always have issues, but he's a good dad, Ruth only thought that one instance was out of place (wouldn't you?)


	2. Seriously? *Wendell's POV*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of fluff with these two acting like regular teenagers. (And me clearly showing what games I played and loved this year).

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"It came out years ago!"

"And I didn't get it."

"I can't believe this." Ruth was staring incredulously at the tv. "Cannot believe it."

"Not everyone played God of War! I was having a year...hey you're complaining while I'm letting you use my ps4!"

"But does it even matter when you've deprived me like this."

Now he rolled his eyes, going over to the console and picking up a case, moving it into her line of sight.

"Is this a good compromise?"

Her eyes widened and the game was abruptly pulled out of his hand, flying over to her.

"You have Detroit Become Human? I guess you do have taste."

"Ruth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This jumped into my head and was super easy to write so I went ahead and did so, the next chapter will probably not be so easy, we're (if it works out) returning to Kid's pov. Also yes, Ruth has the shine, and also the sass (when she's not being dealt earth shattering revelations).


	3. Hello *Kid's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings.

She's so **breakable** small in his long fingered hands.

_How easily they fit around Wendell's throat and what gives him the right-_

Her face pinches, **afraid?** upset, probably knowing he's upset, and his thoughts shift another direction, to the soft red curls adorning her head.

So utterly different than his own hair or **Marren's** his wife's.

Gently **fearfully** brushing his fingers against the top of her head, a content coo being the extent of the response he gets.

"Hi **(my heart)** Ruthie."

_I've waited so long to meet you._

The guiltsdisgustregretanger won't go away, but for the moment they're quiet.

It's **more than** enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARALLELS  
> (Btw I already have another three chapters written, expect them in the coming days!)  
> Kid's...struggling. No longer a caged lion but a wounded one. Guilt's a heck of a thing. But maybe a glimmer of hope at the end there?  
> I wanted this one to be a bit longer but I felt like I'd be pushing it and it reached a natural stopping point, I'd rather have multiple short chapters than burn myself out or drag one on to long.  
> Shout out to grayorca for calling her 'Ruthie' and making me want to!


	4. Repetition *Ruth's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And around and around and around and around we go.

Her head is so heavy, her vision's blurreddistorted, but she knows one thing

She's more afraid than she's ever been more then-

_When she heard it calling her even when she was no where near Castle Rock callingluringLYING_

She's stumbling to her feet, pulling on the door, the locked door that won't budge and she's-

SobbingBEGGING

_Please please no._

Barely audible, "Dad..."

"WENDELL! HELP!" But she knows he can't hear her.

Silence.

Silence.

Her legs give out, black spots dancing in her vision nobody can help her-

Except

A violent _thud!_ and the door opens (forced open?) as her eyes close.

She's picked up, cradled

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

_Dad?_

No.

Forcing her eyes open she sees not her Father, but Wendell's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fix it fic deep down and I will fix things goshdarnit! And I NEEDED to redeem Henry okay? Btw, Ruth's odd pov can be attributed to her being drugged, and stress and terror.  
> There's not a specific person in mind attempting to lock her up, maybe the new preacher, but generally I think we've seen this town breeds fanaticism, you can put just about anyone into this role.  
>   
> While I've worked out some explanations for other aspects of this verse (Wendell having found out about Kid's captivity by following Henry upon noticing how odd his dad's been acting. And Ruth ending up in the woods of castle rock because she has the shine and the schisma was calling to her) I don't really have a way of explaining exactly how this guy figured out Ruth was different, perhaps he witnessed her using her powers (without her knowing?) and because it's a bit of a theme, he decided she was some unholy evil who needed to be contained or killed.  
>   
> CL was Henry stopping (with quite a bit of help from Wendell) going down the path he was on, but I didn't feel he'd been redeemed, as easy as it is to condemn Henry, I wanted to give him that redemption here. And again I love my circular stories (and cycles broken, Henry won't make the wrong choice this time).


	5. A bit of forgiveness *Wendell's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's not healthy to hold onto it Wendell.

She was sad, he could see it in her eyes, that same look of brokenness that had been there her first night at his apartment.

_And I know what someone who's missing their dad looks like don't I?_

"Hey Ruthie?"

She jolted slightly, just a jolt, not a flinch. Not that he could blame her if it was one after how his dad had found her, locked in that room.

"Yeah?"

He gestured for her to move over on the couch before joining her.

"Tell me about your dad?"

Some of the light seemed to return to her eyes.

"Well...he's a doctor."

They talked for hours, about her father, her mother, her school, and her best friend (someone named Maya Zalewski apparently). By the end of it she seemed more like the Ruth he was used to.

And if her father didn't appear looming over him in his nightmares quite as often, he would just accept it as a benefit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Wendell's burgeoning fondness for Ruth makes him start viewing her father as someone besides the man who almost killed him.
> 
> I love Kid but I feel it would be a bit unrealistic to act like attempted murder wouldn't leave a scar on someone.
> 
> Who COULD Maya Zalewski be? I suppose we'll find out ;)


	6. Maya *Maya's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not add another oc into the mix?
> 
> Note: Guys I accidentally had this listed as not updating in days so you may have missed the last 2 or three chapters, whoops! I'm new to using Ao3.
> 
> Tumblr: https://voiceoftheschisma.tumblr.com/

"Who is Maya Zalewski?" You may ask. And you would get several answers.

She was the oldest (and currently only, but her baby brother was on the way), daughter of Dennis and Selene Zalewski (and that last name had been a challenge to spell on all her school tests.)

She was 15, and her dad said she had her mother's nose.

But at the moment the most prevalent thing she was, was Ruth Deaver's best friend.

(And their meeting had been very interesting. The day Ruth's dad had knocked on her dad's door, and asked to talk. His daughter in the car after being picked up from school, and her dad had gotten that horribly sad look that she would later learn he always wore when he was reminded of a woman named "Molly"). 

Her best friend who was worried.

Because Ruth wasn't answering her calls, or her texts.

She'd sent her some texts last night about coming to Castle Rock, but they never made plans to do that, she always went to visit Ruth, and they hadn't planned on doing that the next day. Not to mention her texts had been...off.

At some point she had fallen asleep accidentally and woken up to see Ruth had sent more texts up until 4 AM, and she didn't have any idea why she would be up that late to begin with on a school night.

She obviously needed to call someone else then...

"Mrs. Deaver, I can't get in touch with Ruth, is everything okay?"

The trembling breath she heard in response made her stomach clench anxiously.

"Maya, Ruth is...Ruth's missing."

And Maya Zalewski felt her like her heart had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maya, Ruth's absence is causing hurt for far more people than just herself.
> 
> I do not consider Kid to be friends with Dennis, at current (meaning around the time of the first chapter) there's a big difference in trying to forgive the guy who shot your child hood best friend (even when it was an accident) and being his pal. But with Ruth missing I think those two will end up leaning on each other, (Marren and Selene are totally friends, they generally help organize the girls' get togethers).
> 
> (Trying to forgive him is the reason Kid knocked on his door btw, he wanted to talk, and Dennis suggested Ruth spend time with Maya instead of potentially hearing anything that was said there). Because Kid would like to be forgiven, so he'll try to forgive someone else. 
> 
> Maya's face claim is Kiernan Shipka!


	7. Husband Mine *Marren's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spouses aren't all right.

When Marren woke up she wasn't really sure why, her alarm certainly hadn't gone off, it was to early for that...and the other side of the bed was empty.

_Not that that's unusual anymore._

She'd almost grown used to sleeping alone, she'd had to do it for months. Months of anxiety, nightmares tormenting her any time she did manage to sleep. She knew her Henry and he wouldn't leave her willingly, especially not right now, which meant someone had taken him.

Yet even with him being back for months didn't mean he was truly THERE, he often stared off into space, wandered around the apartment at night, and struggled to hold a conversation. In every way he was different than the husband she'd lost.

And she couldn't blame him, hardly, she loved him endlessly, but she had suffered too, had wondered how on earth she would raise their baby on her own while she was grieving, her mother in law couldn't help her, and Alan wasn't young either. 

She certainly wasn't going to be sleeping any more tonight no point in trying.

_I'll go check on Ruth, one less thing to worry about._

She had no reason to think Ruth wasn't just fine, but after Henry's kidnapping she couldn't help but fear that someone would take her away too.

Only the sight that greeted her as she stood in the doorway of Ruth's room made her backtrack slightly, wanting to watch without disturbing it.

Henry was already in there, not walking circles in the apartment, but instead had Ruth in his arms. He looked...content, relaxed in a way she had begun to fear he couldn't be any more.

She thought right then he looked more handsome than he had on their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (But I think they will be).
> 
> The title is a reference to "baby mine" and then "the kids aren't all right."
> 
> Y'all if this sucks I'm sorry, I'm aro af and this is so far out of my comfort zone, I had more trouble writing this than I did CL.  
> I'm not sure how much longer this story will be going, if you guys have any prompts for this verse you want to leave do so! I'll try my best.


	8. Not everyone gets it *Ruth's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Ruth's life with her dad.

People could be real dicks.

_Yes he walks a bit oddly, move on._

Her anger was prompted by the looks her dad was getting while they were at the grocery store, because he couldn't get a break anywhere could he? It was bad enough the looks her teachers gave him whenever he picked her up.

She knew her dad wasn't "normal." His walk was a bit more of a shuffle, and his shoulders were angled, he didn't like to make eye contact with strangers (or he only held it briefly) and he went to appointments with a counselor every other week. (Her mom told her he used to go more often but that he felt okay enough to go less now when she'd asked).

At the moment she could tell he was getting flustered from the way he had his eyes fixed on the ground, and she discretely shot a glare at a woman who kept glancing their way.

_Good thing I'm here to expertly distract him!_

"Hey dad?"

He seemed to become more present and at ease in response to her voice

"Ruthie?"

"Why should you never interrupt someone working on a puzzle?" 

Now he looked like he was trying not to grimace.

"Why?"

"You'll hear some crosswords! Hey can we pick up nutella?"

_Double distraction successful!_

"I-yes we can get nutella."

"Thanks dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for pioneering this idea Bridgi <3
> 
> Ruth is about 13 here.
> 
> Joke from here: https://www.rd.com/jokes/puns/
> 
> Prompt me for this verse if you wish, and as of next chapter we may be veering toward some semblance of plot.


	9. Dr. Deaver? *Maya's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya knows something's up (best friend intuition).
> 
> Tumblr: voiceoftheschisma.tumblr.com

**Knock knock knock!**

Maya Zalewski was currently at the door of Ruth's house, certainly not for the first time, but this wasn't exactly a normal visit...

_I hope this is okay...Maybe I should've called ahead._

She was somewhat surprised when the towering figure of Ruth's father was the one who opened the door, she generally saw Mrs. Deaver more.

He looked absolutely awful, huge dark circles under his eyes, pale(r than normal), and his hunch seemed more pronounced. 

She knew her friend's dad had "problems" as Ruth had put it, but it was obvious they were worse than usual.

"Dr. Deaver, sorry to show up out of nowhere...There's something I need to show you I think?"

_Really I should've shown Dad first, but..._

Truth be told she had no exact explanation for why she was doing this, just that some part of her said that maybe Ruth's parents would understand those odd texts better than she did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What was it you needed to tell us?"

They were sitting down now, and poor Mrs. Deaver looked a mess as well, her usually tan skin appearing washed out. It bothered her greatly, she could hardly pretend to be that close to Ruth's father, she had no ill feelings toward the man, but he didn't approach her that often, he was polite, generally nothing more. Mrs. Deaver often spent time with her mother while she was with Ruth. But Ruth loved both her parents dearly and she knew she would be upset to see them as they currently were-

She cut that thought process off before she started crying (again), she was here for a reason.

"The night Ruth vanished, she was texting me, and they were very strange."

She handed her phone to Mrs. Deaver, who's expression was becomingly increasingly concerned as she scrolled through their conversation.

"She said something about coming to Castle Rock, I thought maybe she meant to see me? Even though that isn't what we normally do. But then she mentioned the woods and that didn't make any sense to me-"

Dr. Deaver, who had leaned forward to read over his wife's shoulder, jolted and looked up at that comment, and he looked _terrified_. Before anyone had a chance to say anything he stood up and ran out of the room, and judging from the noises she heard, he was puking his guts out.

"Mrs. Deaver is he okay?!" She'd hardly even seen the man emote that much the entire 6 years she'd been coming around!

"I-Listen, did your mom give you a ride?"

_What does that have to do with anything?_

"Y-yeah she did."

"I want you to go get her and tell her about the texts okay? So you can both go home and tell your dad. Don't worry about Henry."

"But Mrs. Deaver-"

The woman had an unusually stern expression on her face, one that kept her from arguing, standing up and grabbing her phone and bag.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Her expression softened, as did her voice.

"No you didn't, I just need to figure out what's going on sweetheart."

Maya nodded and showed herself out the door, unaware that right as she left Dr. Deaver had walked back into the room, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out of nowhere and now, plot. Also had to edit the whole thing because I referred to him as Mr. Deaver instead of doctor.


	10. If You Go *Dennis' POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods tonight.

It was not the first time Dennis had been in the woods of Castle Rock, it wasn't even the tenth time. He'd scoured those woods for Doctor Henry Deaver and that kid found in his father's basement, over and over and over again.

_Because people don't just vanish and maybe if he could figure it out then Molly Strand's blood wouldn't be on his hands._

It was the first time he'd been in the woods because his daughter's best friend was missing. 

_And if he ever had to see her run out her room crying her eyes out again it'd be to soon._

It was also the first time he'd been in the woods with Marren Deaver, and it was the second time he'd been in the woods with Henry Deaver...and this time was somehow more uncomfortable than the first.

_Which is saying something because I pointed a gun at him the first time, and I could've done without all the psych evals that followed. "He said Dr. Deaver and the boy just vanished, he said it was just a warning shot!" Held onto my job by a damn thread._

The point was: He didn't want to be in the woods. But Maya had come back, her and Selene looking more than slightly shaken, from Maya's visit to the Deavers, and upon showing her father the texts Ruth had sent all he could think was it had happened again, and he couldn't do nothing when a child was just GONE.

He'd been pretty surprised when Marren had called him and said she and Deaver were going to search the woods, "just in case." ...He was really getting the impression Marren knew more than she was letting on about that night.

So here the three of them were, silently searching the woods for something he had never found and despite how much he wanted it not to be true, he didn't think they would ever find. But maybe if he actually knew what he was looking for...

As if reading his mind Deaver suddenly turned to him, reaching for his wife at the same time. 

"Mar, if you're sure..."

She turned at his voice, leaning into his hand in the process.

"There's something we need to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe your eyes. If you go into the woods tonight you're in for a big surprise.
> 
> Title and following notes are Angelus' "song" from the episode Soulless of Angel the Series.
> 
> And now we have Dennis' pov, not sure we'll see that often, I don't feel I get him very well despite how much I love him. And again since things aren't spelled out, after the end of chapter nine Kid told Marren the truth of what happened after he went missing, and yes she ultimately believed him, it's been years, he's been to counseling, and she knows he's lucid, not to mention over the years there've been oddities that made her wonder you know?


	11. Checking in *Wendell's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's checking in.

It said something about how used he'd grown to Ruth's presence that he didn't so much as sigh when she smoothly plucked his freshly fixed cereal bowl out of his hands.

"I was eating that."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You were staring at it and watching it get soggy actually," she declared before taking a bite. "Brooding's not a good look on you, you'll wrinkle!"

He wasn't _brooding_ okay? He was thinking. Mainly about her, and about how she'd been here for about 2 months, which was long enough to be missing everyone she'd unintentionally left behind, and also long enough to get kidnapped.

And his dad had texted him that he was going to come over to his place for their weekly visit, instead of Wendell going to see him at his house, which was an entirely new issue given that Ruth had no idea of his dad's "history" with her own and what if that somehow came out in conversation-

"Did you just flick milk on me."

"Yes I did Broody McWrinkle!"

"Listen-"

Of course that was when a knock sounded on the door and then the sound of a key turning because apparently his dad couldn't wait for him to just walk over and open it. He shot Ruth a wry look before going over and hugging him.

"Hey Mr. Deaver, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah dad what are you doing here?" 

Translation: I told you to avoid her before she starts wondering why you look guily half the time.

His dad gracefully responded to that by completely ignoring it, giving Ruth a smile.

"Just checking in, seeing if you guys needed anything?"

"No we don't-" 

"I need your son to stop giving himself wrinkles...and also we need more cereal."

_No one in this apartment listens to me do they?_

Oh great now his dad was giving him that "we're talking about this later" look.

"I'll pick some up later, I have to go back out to meet a client anyway."

"Oh so you have to go? Because I'm planning on using your son's netflix for the rest of the day, wanna join us?"

"...I guess I can stay for awhile."

Wendell decided to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry still feels bad and is also trying to be a good dad and good...honorary guardian/rescuer from her kidnapper's to Ruth, Ruth is trying to be a good friend and distract herself from her trauma (and thinks Henry seems lonely), and Wendell is done with everything.


	12. Discussions *Marren's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid trio is talking.
> 
> Ngl this is a bit of a filler chapter but I really needed to get them from one place to the next.

"So we really...have no idea how this...thing, works?"

_That sums it up, I don't even think Henry knows how it works exactly and he knows much more than me._

She'd only been informed a short time ago, she was still wrapping her head around it.

_Had anyone other than Henry told me, and had it been about anything other than our baby, I would've thought they'd lost it but..._

Her husband had been to therapy for 16 years, and she'd known there was more to his kidnapping than he'd ever really let on, and he wouldn't make this up. If he said it was the thing in the woods that had caused Ruth's disappearance then it was, the bigger question was what to do about it? Whatever 'it' even was.

_Probably a good thing Dennis asked Selene to wait in the other room, this is going to be a lot for her to take in._

"I know it opened when Molly got shot, and H-the boy, was there. And then Wendell was able to open it on the other side and I ended up back here. I...I told Ruth to find Wendell if this ever happened."

This was the first she was hearing of the last part.

"Wait, Ruthie knows about this?"

And Dennis looked even more startled than she did.

"I didn't want to tell her, and I didn't tell her everything, but hopefully she knows to go to Wendell and he won't-he'll help her."

If her husband thought she didn't notice his stumbling he was sorely mistaken but that was something they could discuss when they were at home.

Dennis seemed to notice is too, frowning slightly, but also choosing not to point it out, instead,

"And the kid could hear it, right? Someone who can hear it has to be there?"

Henry looked faintly frustrated, mainly because they really didn't know anything more than he already did.

"Yes. I can't hear it, Dennis can't either," He glanced at Dennis questioningly, who shook his head slightly, "And Marren you haven't either. Which...

"That means there's just nothing we can do?"

Because she really didn't like that particular bit of information.

"...Is there a man called Odin Branch in town?"

"There was, he's been dead for a few years, heart attack."

Henry looked like he was tempted to punch a wall (something she was feeling as well, regardless of Dennis' apologetic look), before suddenly straightening.

"What about someone that may have been seen with him, called Willie?"

"Willie...William Garner you mean? He's here, I've seen him around town, he works at a museum."

"We need to find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selene's face claim: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn5FGbtl1Lu/?taken-by=vanityfair
> 
> Well I guess Willie will be in this fic now, and if he had a last name I missed it, tell me if he did?


	13. William Garner *Dennis' POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Willie!
> 
> Also I know that maybe Kid shouldn't know as much as he does about Odin and Willie but I'm going to chalk that up to his exposure to the schisma because I had to get us here somehow tbh.

Here they were, at the Castle Rock Museum of History, to try and find a guy who may or may not be able to hear the nightmare portal in the woods, that had taken Ruth.

Dennis wanted to wake up from this particular dream.

_I always wanted answers about that night, be careful what you wish for I guess._

Deaver was hovering (or towering if you prefer) behind him, looking faintly uncertain, Marren at his side.

"Are you sure he can help?" Because Dennis wasn't.

"No, but maybe he knows something, in the...other place, I think he did."

Turns out maybe William Garner did know something because the second he saw them walk through the door he started running, in the opposite direction, Dennis instinctively started running after him, (something he'd had to do as an officer a time or two).

"Wait! We just need to talk to you!"

He vaguely thought he heard Marren say "I think that's the problem..." before he was to far away to hear much of anything, struggling to turn a corner without sliding, and then suddenly he slammed right into the man, sending them both to the ground.

"Fuck, ow..."

He heard footsteps behind him as he pushed himself off of Willie, who got to his feet.

"We're-"

"I know. I know why you're here, we should probably go outside to talk."

There was something resigned in Willie's expression and he glanced over his shoulder at Deaver (followed by Marren) questioningly, but he looked confused as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you mean you 'know why we're here?'"

Willie didn't answer for a moment, his gaze locked on Deaver, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Before Odin died, he made me-he-he locked me in this...room. I saw things while I was in there, I saw you," He turned toward Deaver, "in a cage in the dark. Among other things, I saw you all coming to find me. You want me to go to the woods with you."

Deaver finally spoke up at that point.

"You hear it don't you? And the room...it makes it...louder?"

All he did was nod.

"I'll go with you, to the woods, tonight."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something's not right...this isn't a good idea._

But Marren and Deaver couldn't see that, and he got it, if Maya had been in Ruth's position he wouldn't be thinking straight either, but his instincts were screaming at him to not be here tonight.

Marren had gone ahead, and was speaking quietly to Willie as they walked, Deaver behind them and in front of him, which is why it took him a moment to realize that Willie had gone still, clutching at his head, and Deaver darted forward.

"It will open now-"

He broke off as the sounds of bird call started, deafening in it's volume, and it was only because Dennis happened to look at Marren that he realized how alarmed she looked, like she was seeing something he didn't.

**Bang!**

_No, no, no, not again..._

And then Willie hit the ground, the birds' calls quieting, and Dennis was already moving, only to freeze, because Willie's eyes were staring at nothing, already glazing over.

_"Henry!"_

He turned, seeing Deaver clutching his stomach with a startled look on his face, blood seeping between his fingers before his legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Willie :(
> 
> If this is confusing it is meant to be, we will be getting explanations in the following chapter.


	14. Realizations *Kid's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals and understandings.

His stomach was aching fiercely when he opened his eyes, familiar hospital lights staring back.

"Henry?"

"....Marren?"

Her face appeared in his view, her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked less "put together" than he generally saw her be when she was in public.

She reached for him, resting her hand on his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb, voice hushed,

"You've been asleep for the last three days...how are you feeling?"

He blinked slowly, "Sore." To be expected after a gun shot, he would know. 

There was silence for a few moments, her hand never leaving.

"...Willie's dead isn't he?"

"Yes...An officer told Dennis it was stage four cancer, he couldn't believe he could walk that far into the woods in that state."

He knew that he had no ability to do that kind of thing anymore, hadn't since he had set foot back in his own timeline, the portal had killed Willie, he was certain.

It was then he noticed that Marren looked faintly distracted, but before he had a chance to say anything she spoke,

"Dennis saved your life Henry. He helped me carry you out of the woods, got you to the ambulance much more quickly than them having to come find you."

He found he wasn't surprised.

"He didn't have a gun," An obvious statement but, "when Molly died, he said it was a warning shot."

"I saw someone, I saw a man with a gun while we were...there. He was wearing clothes that were not...modern."

His wife was now giving him a pointed look that he'd been on the receiving end of a few times, a "you have already figured it out I'm just waiting for you to admit it," kind of look.

"It wasn't Dennis' fault was it? Molly."

"I don't think so."

"Is he here?"

"He has been, he went home to check on Selene and Maya but he's back now."

Of course he was.

"Could you get him?"

She nodded, briefly pressing her lips against his forehead, and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Dennis walked in looking troubled, but relieved to see him (alive, at any rate).

"Dennis...Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be friends! Be friiiiiends!
> 
> There will be further fall out of chapter 13's events next chapter.
> 
> Marren looked so freaked out last chapter because she was in the "in between place" with Kid, and she saw someone with a gun, (that colonial girl isn't the only one hanging around) that someone shot Kid. The schisma caused Willie to have cancer because it's a dick, and enjoys suffering. (Seriously look up 'thinny' on the Stephen King wiki, they're mean). Also as far as canon goes, I'm not entirely sure Dennis hit Molly, she may very well have been hit with a bullet that came from within the schisma, I believe Dennis when he says it was a warning shot. Alternatively the schisma warped physics, but for this chapter it was definitely someone else that shot Kid.


	15. Fall Out *Marren's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's inevitable.

Marren sat her travel bag, basic necessities contained within, down, she had gone out and bought it while Dennis and Henry were talking.

By the time she'd come back the room was silent, but it didn't seem like an uncomfortable one, in some ways both of it's occupants looked like a weight had lifted off their shoulders.

 _But reality feels like it has to rear it's ugly head._

Because William Garner was dead, and he was dead because he'd gone to try and help get their daughter back, and somehow they were all going to have to live with that. And all they could do for their Ruth was to wait, wait and hope Wendell would bring her back to them, which was absolutely maddening.

And on another miserable note, Dennis was probably going to lose his job, it didn't matter he obviously hadn't killed Willie, he was once again involved in an innocent person getting shot, in a way he couldn't explain (without sounding crazy).

Which brought them to the current moment, back at Dennis' house, post Henry being discharged, the man had offered once they'd talked and realized that when _(when)_ Ruth came back she'd obviously be in Castle Rock, and therefore they needed to be there too, and they'd figure out the financial situation later (and they were definitely going to pay rent, but they'd have that argument at another time).

He had then gone upstairs to talk to Selene, saying that he owed her a real explanation, leaving her sitting on the couch with Henry who was leaning against her shoulder, exhausted.

A time passed before the two of them had come back, Dennis looked drained, but not alarmed, and both of them had puffy red eyes, but more noticeable was Selene standing there with an unreadable expression on her face before making a bee-line for Henry. 

Henry tensed slightly, looking worried, before Selene stopped in front of him, and very slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he froze for a moment and then just as carefully hugged her back with one arm, shooting Dennis a confused look over Selene's shoulder, but all he did was give a small shrug.

Selene let him go and then turned and hugged her more firmly.

"I'm so sorry Mar, to both of you."

Marren thought that she had made very wise choices in who her friends were.

"And Dennis and I were talking, once Ruth is...back, it'd probably be best to leave Castle Rock. We were thinking...Boston?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot exits stage right.  
> Well we still have a bit left on Ruth, Wendell, and Henry's end, but this part is closed out.


	16. Confessional *Wendell's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Henry.

_My Dad,_ Wendell thought, _can make really bad choices some times._

The elder Deaver had been coming around consistently since Ruth's impromptu Netflix night four months ago, and he'd watched as she had grown closer to him, she'd made an effort with the man, both because she enjoyed having him around (maybe because he reminded her of her father, and wasn't that ironic?), and because she knew he was struggling.

And that was what led them to this moment, with her not speaking to him, face flushed and dried tear tracks on her cheeks, so angry she was trembling. 

Because everyone had their breaking point, and months of being around the man you kidnapped's child was his father's. He'd told her, he'd told Ruth everything, that he'd refused to believe her father, that he'd kept him in a cage for three years, in the dark, like he was an animal.

After that night, when Wendell had released the man, and almost died at his hands, he had gone and told his father what he had done immediately (but not about the attack, because he knew this was going to be a difficult enough conversation). And the man had been almost panicked, and angry, worried that this would blow up in their faces. 

What he hadn't done, was justify his actions, which told him that his father knew there was an inherent wrongness to what he had done. But he knew that seeing Ruth had really driven that home, because Ruth? Was a happy well adjusted girl, yes she struggled with her current situation, but other than that, it was obvious she had lived a normal life, with loving parents, which utterly proved him wrong.

_Not that his guilt matters to her right now._

They'd been sitting silently for a bit, she hadn't left the room, but she was obviously not interested in speaking to him, and his father was no longer in the apartment, had taken off before he himself had gotten back. 

_Serves me right, I should never have left them alone._

He heard her let out a slow trembling breath, turning to him.

"You had no right to keep this from me, you should've told me yourself."

Didn't he know it?

"I'm sorry, I wish I had."

She didn't respond to his apology, and he didn't indicate that that hurt.

"You said, you helped my dad get home."

He heard the underlying question there, and at least it wasn't one he was hesitant to answer.

"I did. Dad had been acting...off, for a while, and one day I followed him, saw him go into the abandoned wing of Shawshank Prison, and eventually I figured out what was going on. I let your father out and helped him get back home."

He felt no need to mention the specifics of that night, neither him pointing a gun at the man, or how he had attacked him, it probably wasn't going to go over well on either front.

She was biting her lip thoughtfully.

"He saved me, when that man wanted to lock me up. Why did he do that?"

Personally he thought she knew the answer to that question, but she was angry, didn't want to acknowledge it, or just needed to hear it from someone else.

"He knew it was wrong, he couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Her expression twisted.

"Why? Because I'm a kid? Why was it wrong then Wendell? And not before?"

That was fair, and he knew he could only defend his father to a certain extent, he wasn't trying to guilt her, just trying to be honest, like he should've been before. 

"If you don't want to ever see my dad again I understand, but...I think he could answer you better than I can, we don't really talk about...any of that."

She didn't answer for a long time, but eventually gave a small nod.

He picked up his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mild disclaimer, I hope this chapter doesn't come across as me trying to interject my own opinions. I do have a lot of thoughts about the CR finale (and I'd be happy to talk in the comments!) But I think from Ruth's perspective...she just found out two people she trusts lied to her, and one of them *locked her dad in a cage* I don't think anyone would be too calm in her position.
> 
> And as for Wendell, he wasn't there for most of what Henry witnessed, he was kind of off hanging out with Ruth (not OC Ruth), and so his perspective is a 'this is inherently wrong just because you THINK this dude is pure evil' perspective, which again I think is a pretty expected from his point of view.
> 
> I hope Henry's actions don't feel unbelievable guilt makes you do foolish things.
> 
> We won't be witnessing these three's convo, sorry, but it'd be massive amounts of Henry talking and I don't feel confident that I can portray him that well, as well next chapter will be a wrap up for these three before the epilogue.


	17. It's Time *Wendell's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set 3 months after chapter 16).

Wendell was watching Ruth and his father, unseen from where he stood.

_I haven't seen dad this at ease in...longer than I can remember._

They were doing good, things had been strained, but Ruth had let it go, not forgiven him, but let it go.

_"I can't forgive you, you didn't do it to me, and Dad isn't here."_

He on the other hand she had forgiven for lying, and it'd taken them some time to fall back into their rythym.

...Which was what made this so hard.

Three days ago his father had told him he was beginning to hear the ringing again, and since then he'd been dreading hearing it again himself, and he had last night.

They didn't lie to her, but they needed a moment.

_Don't think we planned on getting this attached did we Pops?_

He gave himself another moment before clearing his throat and approaching them. 

Dad's head snapped up, his expression tensing, something Ruth picked up on immediately.

"Mr. Deaver you okay?"

"I'm fine Ruth, but we need to talk."

He took a seat beside them.

"Ruth I-we, are hearing it again. The schisma, it's active. You can go home."

He had never seen someone light up so intensely, only to crash right after, wringing her hands together.

"I can?" 

"Yes. As soon as you want."

"We should go tonight then, as-as soon as possible."

It almost sounded like a question, one his dad seemed to know how to answer better.

"If that's what you want to do, we have a minute, I don't think it will stop to quickly."

And good thing his dad did because her expression shifted, the sadness didn't go away, but she seemed more collected.

"Then...I think I'll wait for a couple days, and...and I'd like to spend them with both of you guys, if that's okay."

He really couldn't NOT hug her at that point, pulling her to him tightly.

"I think that's a good idea, right Dad?"

A solemn smile spread across the man's face.

"I think it is."

_I'm really going to miss her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this broke my heart :(


	18. Endings *Ruth's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached our's.

_"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"_

_"I don't know Ruth, but... I hope that if we do it's not because one of us is trapped."_

The sound of hundreds of birds calling out was still echoing in her ears as she opened her eyes and saw...woods, and what she didn't see was Wendell and Henry.

_I don't think I'm in Wendell's Castle Rock anymore._

She pushed down her grief, inhaling deeply, she needed to find a way to contact her parents, which meant getting out of these woods, and getting to her feet that is exactly what she began to do.

But she wasn't to their edge when,

"Ruth!"

Was that?

"Mr. Zalewski? What are you doing here?"

"We've been here every day, waiting for you."

"We?"

He didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment her parents walked into view, and she broke into a run.

She crashed into her mother's arms, reaching for her father with one hand,

_"My baby."_

It was impossible to tell which voice it came from, perhaps they said it with one voice.

Her father wrapped both of them in his arms, tucking his head down and kissing the crown of her own, his tears dripping onto her hair, her mother's lips pressing against her cheek in turn.

And Dennis watched the scene with a small smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"David come back here!"

Chasing a five year old boy required more energy than one may think as she was discovering, especially when he didn't want to put on "fancy" clothes.

"Maya, you wanna help me out here?"

"I can't be a lawyer if I don't make sure this essay is perfect, sorry Ruth!"

She was practically CHIRPING.

"He's _your_ brother!"

Maya shrugged innocently, best friends, honestly.

Luckily at that moment Dennis stepped around the corner and snatched the boy up.

"Oh, nice catch Dennis."

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to get dressed?"

"No!" The boy exclaimed before she could answer.

She let out a frustrated huff, and it was at that point her Dad walked in, lightly tapping Dennis on the shoulder.

"Dennis, let me."

"You'll listen to Uncle Henry won't you buddy?"

His face scrunched up thoughtfully before he nodded in a BLATANT show of favoritism, and let his dad pass him to her own, her father's face softening the way it tended to around the boy.

"Alright now that that's dealt with, did my mom bring the cake in already?"

"I still think this is a lot-"

"Dad c'mon," Maya interrupted, "it's a retirement party, it's not like we're going to throw it again."

_And weren't they all relieved he wouldn't have to risk his life on a daily basis anymore._

"Still."

"Dennis!" Now her own mother's voice joined the fray, from where she stood by the door with the cake box in her hands, "Let us throw this party or I'm going to ask Selene to scold you."

That pretty effectively silenced the man, but the hush only lasted a moment before a knock sounded out.

"Who is that? Ruth did you invite anyone else?"

"No? Who would I invite to this, school friends? But don't worry I'll get the door since you're soooo busy with your essay."

She heard a few unrepentant giggles as she walked to the door and opened it.

And then she wasn't thinking very much at all.

"...Wendell?"

"Hey Ruthie, long time no see."

She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The best place to finish a book is where it started." But maybe not EXACTLY where it started.  
>   
> Some insight;  
> Wendell is still in CR but he isn't shackled to it like Henry was, he's working on becoming a doctor.
> 
> Ruth is working on becoming a professional counselor.
> 
> Kid now attends therapy about once a month or so, and he's doing much better, time heals all wounds (even if they leave scars).
> 
> Henry no longer lives in Castle Rock, he's nearby and visits Wendell regularly though.
> 
> Dennis became a police officer in Boston.
> 
> Wendell is not trapped, he went of his own volition with the surety he could get back to his CR, how exactly that works I don't know, I'm still learning stuff about the King mythology, I'm not sure there is a way to safely "harness" the schisma/thinny (gosh I hate that name) but for the sake of this story there is. This is a fix it fic with a happy ending alright. (Henry will join him some times).
> 
> Ruth is 21 and this is her face claim: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm4kbZoAh7x/?hl=en&taken-by=suspiriamovie
> 
> Wendell is 24 and this is his face claim: https://imagesvc.timeincapp.com/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fpeopledotcom.files.wordpress.com%2F2016%2F08%2Fdonald-glover-300.jpg%3Fw%3D300&w=800&c=sc&poi=face&q=85
> 
> Maya is 20 and this is her face claim: https://www.hellomagazine.com/imagenes/celebrities/2018031046891/emma-watson-spotted-with-boyfriend-chord-overstreet/0-234-768/emma-watson-t.jpg


End file.
